Oksigen: The Series
by Raiko Azawa
Summary: Kalau kau menyukaiku, itu pasti hanya ilusi, Sasuke-kun.
1. Chapter 1

Oksigen

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang, sekitar beberapa meter dibelakangnya seorang gadis berambut merah jambu sedang berlari kearahnya. Sasuke mendengus pelan, gadis itu lagi. Rasanya sejak mereka taman kanak-kanak sampai duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas seperti sekarang, gadis itu masih saja mengejarnya. Kapan menyerahnya, sih?

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan." Ucap gadis itu dengan nafas terengah-engah saat berhasil menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Sasuke yang panjang.

"Hn."

"Hei, tolong berhenti sebentar." Sakura menahan pergelangan tangan Sasuke, yang diajak bicara hanya meliriknya sedikit. "Tolong dengarkan aku, aku janji setelah ini aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, apa iya? Sepertinya hanya keajaiban yang bisa membuat gadis berisik ini berhenti mengganggunya.

"Aku… suka Sasuke-kun. Suka sekali. Sampai rasanya aku tidak bisa bernafas."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, bukankah ini pengakuan untuk entah keberapa ratus kalinya oleh gadis itu? Apa si pinkie ini tidak pernah bosan mendengar jawaban yang sama?

"Sudah?"

"Belum." Sakura menatap langsung ke mata Sasuke. "Aku tahu apa jawabanmu, seperti biasa, iya kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk bosan. Tuh kan, Sakura saja sampai hafal. Kenapa harus ada pernyataan konyol seperti ini lagi? Tapi ada yang berbeda, kali ini Sakura tertawa. Aneh, bukankah biasanya dia akan menangis?

"Aku suka Sasuke-kun, suka sekali. Sampai aku tidak bisa bernafas. Lama-lama kau bisa membunuhku." Sakura tertawa lagi. "Aku butuh oksigen, dan oksigenku itu kau. Selama ini terus seperti itu. Sayangnya ketika aku mulai bisa bernafas, kau selalu menarik lagi masker oksigennya sampai aku tercekik, rasanya sakit."

_Maksudnya?_

"Aku ingin mencari sumber oksigen alternatif. Yang kapasitasnya jauh lebih besar dan lebih murni."

_Hn?_

"Kemarin… aku pinjam novelnya Ino. Dan mendadak aku dapat pencerahan. Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkannya, Sasuke. Ini benar-benar ide yang sama sekali tidak pernah aku pikirkan dan aku…" Terdengar bunyi ingus, Sasuke mengernyit, akhirnya menangis juga kan? "Aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya sampai aku sadar, bagimu aku itu seperti karbondiok… tidak. Aku karbonmonoksida."

_Bodoh._

"Aku suka Sasuke-kun, sejak dahulu, tidak akan pernah berubah. Bahkan aku pikir aku mulai fanatik terhadapmu, apa itu cinta?" Sakura menarik nafas panjang. "Karena aku cinta padamu, aku ingin membuatmu bernafas lega, tanpa karbonmonoksida."

Sakura tersenyum, menghapus sedikit air mata di sudut matanya. Setidaknya, untuk terakhir kali dia ingin terlihat bagus didepan Sasuke.

"Selain itu, tokoh wanita dalam novel itu menyesal karena menyia-nyiakan orang yang mencintainya. Itulah akibatnya karena terlalu sibuk mengejar pria impian, dan tidak menyadari siapa yang sebenarnya memberinya oksigen selama ini. Kau tahu, Sasuke-kun? Naruto selama ini, walau aku selalu kasar kepadanya tetapi dia selalu ada untukku, dia benar-benar tidak pernah menyerah. Aku takut bernasib sama seperti tokoh wanita dalam novel itu. Terlambat menyadari siapa yang sebenarnya lebih pantas untuk dicintai, dan itu tragis."

_Lalu?_

"Aku sadar kau tidak akan pernah melihatku, sama seperti laki-laki dalam novel itu." Sakura tersenyum tegar. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Atas semuanya. Aku sekarang paham bagaimana rasanya cinta, akan lebih menyenangkan saat kita tahu bahwa orang yang kita cintai bahagia kan? Walau tanpa aku, tapi karena akan membuatmu bahagia, aku akan melepaskanmu."

"Hn."

"Aku tau kau akan berkata seperti itu." Sakura tertawa. "Maka, berbahagialah. Kau bebas sekarang."

"Kau…"

"Tidak perlu menghiburku." Sakura menghapus air matanya yang mulai menetes lagi. "Aku akan lebih takut kalau Naruto meninggalkanku, aku akan kehilangan orang yang mencintaiku. Sedangkan kau, bahkan menoleh pun tidak. Tidak akan ada bedanya."

_Apa?_

"Saat orang yang mencintaimu meninggalkanmu, walau kau tidak mencintainya, tapi kau akan sangat rugi karena belum tentu kau akan menemukan yang seperti dia." Sakura tertawa. "Itu yang tertulis di buku itu. Aku tidak ingin seperti itu, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak ingin menyesal karena itu. Jadi, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku harap kau akan menemukan gadis yang bisa kau cintai, Sasuke-kun, dan aku harap dia jauh lebih baik dari aku."

Sakura membongkar ranselnya, lalu menyerahkan kotak makan siang untuk Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya dengan alis terangkat.

"Ini bento terakhir untukmu, setelah ini aku akan membuatnya untuk Naruto-kun. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu. Jaa…"

Sakura berlari kearah sekolah, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung dibawah pohon itu. Dari kejauhan, terdengar bel sekolah berbunyi. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, rasanya seperti mimpi saja. Matanya terus memandang bungkusan ditangannya. Pelan tapi pasti, sebuah perasaan aneh yang mencekiknya, membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas.

_Hei Sasuke-kun, apa kau baru saja kehabisan oksigen?_

* * *

><p>Start: 22:08<p>

Finish: 22:46

Maaf kalo ficnya ancur, ini beneran tanpa edit dan idenya mendadak banget :p

Minta doanya ya ceman-ceman, semoga Rai juga bisa dapet oksigen yang cukup… :p

Special Thanks: Peni Septiani, Sari Hermaniar dan Istiqomah Assabi.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**OKSIGEN**

part 2

Daun berguguran dari tangkainya, liburan musim gugur kali ini memang tidak terlalu dingin bila dibandingkan musim salju yang akan datang. Waktu terus bergulir, Sasuke terus menerus mengecek jam ditangannya yang putih. Sudah lewat setengah jam dari waktu yang ditentukan, dan si bodoh itu belum juga datang.

"Sasuke-kun!" Teriak Sakura dari jarak belasan meter dibelakangnya. Sasuke menoleh keasal suara, terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink sedang membungkuk memegangi lututnya. Kepalanya mendongak menatap Sasuke, yang dipandang hanya diam dan memutuskan berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Kau sebenarnya datang dari dunia mana?"

"Eh?" Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan kau-salah-makan-ya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menunggumu sejak setengah jam yang lalu."

"Oh…" Sakura hanya tertawa kecil. Wajar saja Sasuke kesal, memang terlambat setengah jam dari perjanjian mereka. "Maaf, tapi sepertinya Tuhan tidak mengizinkanku bertemu denganmu, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Sasuke memandang sekelilingnya.

_Pohon menyebalkan ini lagi. _Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Ya, pohon ini memang menyebalkan bagi Sasuke. Beberapa bulan yang lalu Sakura mendadak menyatakan untuk berhenti menjadi fans Sasuke dan memutuskan untuk menyukai Naruto tepat dibawah pohon ini.

Hahaha… hei Sasuke-kun, sekarang kau sudah tau kan rasanya kehilangan oksigen?

_Harusnya aku tidak peduli, orang seperti dia memang tidak akan pernah kapok kan? Lihat saja, walau sudah bilang akan berhenti menyukaiku tapi masih saja menempeliku seperti ini._

Lalu kalau tidak peduli kenapa kau menunggunya, Sasuke-kun? Berdiri setengah jam dalam cuaca yang cukup berangin. Bukankah biasanya si pinkie itu yang menunggumu?

_Hn. Berisik, bodoh._

"Sasuke-kun… halooo…." Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sasuke dengan gemas. "Kau… mati?"

"Tidak, bodoh." Sasuke kembali memasang wajah angkuhnya setelah tersadar dengan pembicaraan aneh dalam kepalanya.

"Baguslah." Sakura menyipitkan matanya, masih berkutat dengan ide Sasuke kesurupan dalam kepalanya. Ekspresi bengong Sasuke barusan benar-benar sangat tidak Sasuke! Mendadak matanya menangkap bayangan berambut kuning terang.

"Yo! Sakura-chan, sedang apa disini?"

"Aku? Kami akan ke toko buku hari ini." Sakura melirik Sasuke disebelahnya, Sasuke hanya diam, larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Hari ini Sasuke aneh, dia sering melamun mendadak."

"Mungkin teme sedang sakit." Naruto mengamati Sasuke. "Sepertinya dia sehat, rambutnya masih terlihat seperti pantat ayam."

"Hemm… kau benar." Sakura mengangguk setuju. Selama Sasuke masih mampu menata rambutnya dengan bentuk seajaib itu artinya dia masih sangat sehat kan? Tak lama, Naruto dan Sakura tertawa cekikikan.

"Huweee… Sakura-chan, aku hampir terlambat, aku pergi dulu yaaa…"

Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terus memandangi Sasuke yang diam. Oke, kita tahu bahwa Sasuke memang tidak pernah tidak pendiam. Tapi Sasuke yang diam walau sudah diejek oleh Naruto jelas salah. Gawat.

"Ah? Mana tadi Naruto?"

Refleks yang terlalu lambat untuk seorang Uchiha. Sakura semakin khawatir, ada apa dengan Sasuke?

"Dia… sudah pergi. Sepertinya ada janji dengan Hinata."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Apa?"

"Tidak."

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan frustasi, Sasuke aneh, benar-benar aneh. Ah atau jangan-jangan yang berada didepannya ini bukan Sasuke? Tadi saja 'Sasuke' ini sudah bertanya kan Sakura berasal dari dunia mana? Jangan-jangan sebenarnya dia sendiri yang berasal dari dunia lain? Misteri.

"Jadi… mereka sudah benar-benar jadian ya?"

"Naruto dan Hinata?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Iya, baru sekitar satu bulan ini."

"Kau tidak patah hati?"

"Hah? Patah hati kenapa?"

"Kau… bukannya sejak waktu itu memutuskan untuk menyukai dobe ya?"

"Oh… itu." Sakura tertawa mengingat peristiwa bodoh saat mendadak dia berpidato mengenai oksigen didepan Sasuke. "Itu hanya pelarian. Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun."

"Jadilah pacarku."

"Eh?"

"Aku. Suka. Kamu. Kurang jelas?" Sasuke menatap mata Sakura lekat. Sakura terpana, bukan karena terbius pada mata hitam yang indah itu. Lebih karena….

"Kau siapa?"

"Eh?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. _Apa anak ini sekarang amnesia?_

"Kembalikan Sasuke-kun yang asli, aku sudah tahu dari awal kalau kau penipu! Daritadi kau terlalu aneh, Sasuke-kun jauh lebih keren dari kau, dasar bodoh!"

Bugh. Sasuke merasakan nyeri diperutnya akibat tinjuan maut Sakura. Oke, sepertinya Sakura mulai keterlaluan.

"Aku. Uchiha Sasuke. Benar-benar menyukaimu! APA KURANG JELAS HARUNO SAKURA?" Teriak Sasuke frustasi.

"Eh?" Sakura menarik nafas panjang. "Oke, Sasuke, sekarang tarik nafas… ikuti aku… tarik nafas…"

Sakura memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik. Berusaha mencari tanda-tanda kerasukan dan sejenisnya diwajah pemuda tampan itu. Sepertinya semua ini hanya berujung pada satu hal yang mungkin, ilusi.

"Jadi… emm… kau bilang kau suka padaku?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau ingin jadi pacarku?"

Satu anggukan lagi.

"Jadi… percayalah Sasuke. Itu ilusi. Sekarang kau bentuk segel dan katakan kai!" Sakura memberi nasehat dengan wajah yakin. "Atau… ahh… kita batalkan saja ke toko bukunya dan pergi ke psikolog? Kau benar-benar aneh Sasuke-kun…"

Cup.

Kata-kata Sakura terhenti saat merasakan benda asing dibibirnya, memaksanya untuk membuka belahan bibirnya, mengintimidasinya. Rasanya hangat, benar-benar hangat. Dan entah sejak kapan, tangan itu sudah melingkari tubuhnya, tangan yang selalu dia inginkan sejak kecil.

"Jangan cari suplai oksigen lain, Sakura." Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, menatap Sakura yang memasang wajah bengong terbaiknya. "Aku akan memberikannya, sebanyak yang kau mau."

Kupu-kupu terbang melewati mereka, saat Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, menyembunyikan tangisnya di dada Sasuke yang bidang. Sasuke hanya tersenyum angkuh seperti biasa, memeluk gadisnya, oksigennya. Mendadak, dadanya terasa ringan.

.

.

Jangan lepaskan masker oksigenmu lagi, Sasuke-kun.

.

.

.

Yosh! Jangan lupa reviewnya ya

Menurut kalian apa fic ini perlu dibuat lanjutan atau tidak?

Sign

Raiko Azawa


End file.
